


men love wars, and women (each other)

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Fights, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's impressed with Harley's agility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	men love wars, and women (each other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Arrow: Harley Quinn/Sara - crazy" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=4097741#t4097741) and "Wild Card" at genprompt-bingo Round 4.
> 
> Swan_Secrets, I love you for this request. I have the biggest hope to see Harley on the show! ♥

The girl's agility impresses Sara. Her movements flow naturally; she evades easily, pops up behind Sara like a jack-in-the-box, clips her ear, then backflips out of reach again. Laughing all the while.

Sara's never fought anyone this difficult to read. Her usual run of opponents relies on either brute force or diversion techniques. This girl – she's toying with Sara. Why care if she's hit? It's all fun and games.

"Our mission's done, clown girl," Deadshot says, dragging her away. "Play with your girlfriend some other time."

"Come visit me," the girl screeches over his shoulder. "We can share my bunk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Adrienne Rich's Poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: IV." I'm sure you're sensing the pattern.


End file.
